My Future Boyfriend
by awesomestgleek
Summary: What if Finn never existed in Rachel's time? But when he is alive, he finds out about her. So he travels back in time to the past to find her... (First Draft, so its kinda messed up)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: From The Future To The Past**

**_Got this idea from the movie "My Future Boyfriend" but I rewrote it Finchel style...needed something to do since there's no new episodes of Glee and I want Finchel to come back..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own My Future Boyfriend or Glee. If I did, Brody the prostitute wouldn't be there and Rachel and Finn would be together..._**

**_Review please! If I don't get any I might not continue with this..._**

* * *

In the year 3123...

Two archaeologists were exploring the ruined remains of a ship which had been discovered at the bottom of the now dried up Pacific ocean. The ship was from decades ago, so anyone in it was long dead. One archaeologist, a guy, found a box. The other archaeologist, a woman, asked him what the box contained. "There is paper currency from the past and this..." he had a packet of paper in his hands. "A musical by Rachel Berry. That's what it says on the cover. But what is it?" The guy wondered. "Lets just take it," the woman responded.

As the day went on, the guy known as F -I-N-N- 511/1982 decided he could wait no longer. He pulled out the paper and started to read it. When he finished reading, he was surprised. The writing was different and there were some terms that he didn't understand. Like love. Or passion. And what in the world was sex? He decided he must know. So with help from his friend B-O-B, F-I-N-N jumped through the time transporter, knowing he had only 48 hours to find the truth from a girl in the past.

Now, in the year 2013...

Rachel Berry was walking through the halls of McKinley High School before school started. As president of many clubs, she was always busy. But today she was actually feeling happy because she had just finished writing her very own musical. And she was proud of it. She was confident that when she made it to Broadway she'd be able to perform her musical. As more students began to arrive, she started making her way to her locker. Just as she was turning her lock, she felt something wet and cold hit her face. "Morning loser!" Karofsky said as he walked away laughing. Rachel had expected to be slushied but she hadn't thought it would happen so early. Sighing she grabbed her bag from her locker and walked to the bathroom. At least later she would be able to see Jesse.

F-I-N-N had arrived in the past. The year 2013 to be exact. He didn't actually know where he was. He just hoped he could find Rachel Berry before it was too late.

It was lunchtime. Rachel walked out of her class, making her way to the lunchroom to meet Jesse. They were just friends, but lately they had gotten closer. And she had heard from her best friend Kurt that Jesse was going to ask her out. Rachel was so excited. As she arrived in the lunchroom she went and sat down at her normal table. Kurt and Jesse finally arrived and sat down next to her. "So did you hear, Rach?" Kurt asked. "What? Did Mercedes and Sam finally get together?" Rachel wondered. "No, even better. There's a new guy. Just showed up a few minutes ago. Not only is he cute, but word is he's asking around for a certain brunette diva." Rachel rolled her eyes. She could not believe Kurt. "Kurt, if there is nothing new to gossip about you don't have to make things up." Kurt looked at Rachel with a pretend hurt expression before replying," I'm not making things up. He was wandering around asking people about you. I don't know what happened to him, but I do know people were trying to figure out what he wanted with you. But he said he'd only talk to you." Rachel was shocked. As she digested this new information, she wondered what he could want with her. She looked at Jesse, who had been strangely quiet throughout the gossip exchange. "I think you should go find him Rach," Kurt continued. Rachel thought about it. Even if it turned out that the guy didn't actually want to talk to her, it would at least make Jesse react. He might ask her out quicker and they could finally be together. "Ok, fine Kurt. Ill be back later. Bye guys," Rachel said as she got up and walked away. She turned back to look at Jesse but he wouldn't meet her eyes._ I hope I'm not making a mistake. I don't want to push Jesse too far away..._

As Rachel walked out of the lunchroom, she realized that she had no idea how his guy looked. She was about to go back and ask Kurt when a guy walked up to her. Rachel had never seen him before._ I think this might be him. He's really cute. I think I would've remembered him if I'd ever met him. But he is sooo very tall. I know I'm short, but still..._ As Rachel rambled on in her mind, she almost didn't hear when he spoke to her. "Are you Rachel Berry?" He asked. "Yes I am. And who might you be?" Rachel responded. "Oh good. I have been looking for you. I am F-I-N-N-511/1982. You can call me 511, everyone else does," he answered a bit goofily._ Wow he has a weird name. But his goofiness is quite endeariing and cute._ "Ummm how about I call you Finn?"Finn seemed to think about it before saying, "yeah, Finn is good."_ Ok might as well get straight to it. I don't want to leave Jesse and Kurt for too long._ "So I heard you were asking about me?" Rachel questioned, unsure if she wanted to hear his answer. "Oh right yeah," Finn said, pausing before continuing. " actually I wanted to talk to you about your musical." Rachel was starting to feel nervous because she had no idea who this guy was and how would he know about her musical? She had just finished writing it that morning for crying out loud! She decided to play dumb. "Umm what are you talking about?" Finn looked at her for a while, lost, before he remembered what he should say. "Oh I forgot to explain," Finn said smiling goofily. "I am from the 32nd century. I came from the future just to meet you..."

**_Please Review! It's my first fanfic so please be nice! And this chapter isnt so good because i wanted to get it started. i promise other chapters will be better!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: THE TALK**_  
_**I know the first chapter was written in third person, but this chapter and probably the rest will be in first person. It'll be in Rachel's POV because that way it'll be easier to write how she feels and everything... And sorry about the long wait...**_

The first thought that crossed my mind was this guy is insane. Does he really expect me to believe him? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed the rest of his explanation.

"I found your musical that you wrote in a ship that was stuck in the ground. I read it but I didn't know some words so I came to ask you about it."

Is time travel really even possible? I thought. It would explain how he knew about my musical. But for all I know he could be lying about all this...

" So I came to meet you and ask you about it," Finn said, smiling at me and waiting for my response. I looked around and saw people starting to come out. I realized that lunch must be half-way over.

"Can we do this later? I have stuff to do." He looked at me, disappointment written on his handsome features.

"We could talk after school," I suggested.  
When I saw his face light up I felt my heart skip a beat. But then he looked at me in confusion.

"What am I supposed to do till then?" He asked.

"Do whatever you want," I replied since I didn't know exactly what to say. I quickly walked away before he could make me agree to something else.

* * *

I saw Kurt and Jesse as they were throwing their trays away. Kurt became so excited when he saw me." I'm thinking you must've met him since you took so long."

I looked at his eager expression to learn more. It was then that I decided I couldn't tell anyone what Finn had told me. Although I come off as a selfish diva, I actually care more than most people. I knew if word spread that he thought he was from the future, he'd be bullied and slushied mercilessly. I couldn't let that happen to him, especially since he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

So I said, "We just talked, and we made plans to meet up later and talk more."

Jesse looked at me. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Kurt jumped in that we should get going.

"Actually Rach I was hoping we could talk,"Jesse said as soon as Kurt finished talking.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and looked at me, but thankfully he didn't say anything and left. I looked at Jesse, waiting for him to start. Even though I had an idea what this talk was about, I wanted to give Jesse a chance to say what he needed to say.

"How about we go to the auditorium first?" he said and led me there. When we got there, we sat down on the piano bench.

"Rachel, you know that lately we've gotten closer."

"Yeah," I said staring into his hazel eyes. "Well, I think I've fallen for someone. And that someone is you."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I just thought he liked me. As I was about to interrupt, he put a finger to my lips. That contact froze me.

"Wait, I want to finish," he said. "I feel like I can't be without you. You are amazing and beautiful even if you don't think so. So Rachel Barbra Berry, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I really didn't know what to say. His eyes stared into mine with an intensity I had never seen before.

"Yes," I answered in a whisper. The look of joy on his face was indescribable. But as he leaned down and kissed me passionately, I couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

* * *

When the last bell rang, I looked around for Finn. His tallness makes him hard to miss. As i approached him, i felt a weird sensation in my stomach. Was it butterflies? No it couldn't be...

"Hi Rachel," he said with an adorable smile. I couldn't help but smile back. But then i realized that i probably shouldn't be smiling at him like this. Wiping the smile off, I said, " Hey Finn. We should go." I led him to my car.

It took him 10 minutes to figure out how to open the passenger door. When he finally made it inside, he asked me what my car was.

I said, "It's a car." The look of amazement he gave me made me rethink the whole situation.

Throughout the whole car ride, Finn peppered me with questions. What does this button do? What is that called? I really am starting to believe his whole time traveling story. It's either that or he's not so smart...

At my house, I realized that my dads weren't home, which is really good since I don't want them to meet since I just met him. I took him upstairs to my room and closed the door. I turned to look at him as he walked around my room, picking up objects and examining them.

"Ok Finn, I'm ready to answer your questions." He looked at me, confused, then remembered why we were there.

"Oh yeah. So in your musical you kept repeating some words. What did they mean? Like sex?" I stared at him, he couldn't be serious. But his face wore a solemn expression.

So i just said,"I have no intention of explaining sex to a guy one more time in my life." I guess something in my voice told him not to argue, so he moved on.

"Okay what is love?" I hesitated, since I didn't know what love was either. "I don't know how to explain what love is. But I can tell you what I wish it was." I looked at him and saw him nod in encouragement to continue.

" It's something that happens when you meet someone that you feel deeply connected to. And, it's not like that connection is a product of anything, intentional, but rather, something outside, of yourself. Something that you can't fight. Something that was, just, meant to be. Something that makes you wish you could live forever so you would never have to be without it." I realized that I had started rambling, but Finn still looked interested in what I was saying. He was giving me all of his undivided attention, and I couldn't help but think that no one had ever paid this much attention to me, not even Jesse. Great, now I am comparing Finn and Jesse. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked at the clock. It was getting late and my dads still weren't here. I could hear my stomach rumbling. Before I could stop myself, I asked Finn if he would like to go out to eat. He looked at me happily and said," Yeah."

I took Finn to Breadstix. Lima is so small that there aren't much places to go to. When we got there, I ordered a salad for me and spaghetti for Finn. As we waited I looked around at the other people. The few customers were mainly elderly couples. We ate in silence for a while. When I looked at Finn, I saw that he was staring at a couple who was kissing.

He looked at me, and asked, "What are they doing, pressing their lips together?" I guess they don't kiss in the future, I thought, as I answered Finn. "They are kissing." He continued to look at me, as if he wasn't satisfied with that explanation.

I sighed, thinking that it was kind of getting annoying to have to explain everything to him. But his confused face was pretty cute. Be patient, I told myself, even though I know that patience isn't one of my virtues. So I just said, "It's something you do when you really like someone."

I looked at his thoughtful expression. Just as i was about to ask him a question, he leaned over, pressing his lips gently on mine. I was going to pull back, but the feeling I felt as he kissed me was one I had never felt, not even with Jesse. Oh god, Jesse. I quickly pulled away, ending it. He looked at me, confused. "Why did you do that?" i asked.

"Well, I really like you Rachel," he said even more confused.

"Well, you can't do that. I have a boyfriend, Jesse," I said.

"Why not?"

" You just can't. And you have to ask before you do that. Umm, anyways I have to go." I quickly took out some money and left it on the table. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had missed calls and messages from Jesse. Oh great, how can I act like that didn't just happen? And it was amazing, I thought guiltily as I rushed out of Breadstix, leaving Finn alone.

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3: AFTER THE KISS**_

_**Gonna be some Finn POVs! He might seem smarter BTW, cause I think people from the future would be smarter...**_

FINN  
I watched Rachel as she ran out of the restaurant. I did not get what happened. I kissed her because I really like her and she kissed back, I'm sure. But then she started talking about a boyfriend, whatever that is, and left kinda nervous.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked out loud, to myself.

"Well, duh you kissed her and she has a boyfriend," an old man sitting in the next table replied. "If you really like her, you should fight for her."

"Fight for her? Who would I fight? How would I fight" I was confused as to why violence should come into play here. And I didn't know much about fighting except the stuff I had read in books.

"Her boyfriend. She obviously doesn't love him if she's kissing you. Just throw some punches, or tackle him. You look like you could manage that. Now go!" The old man looked at me, urging me to hurry up. He was also pumping his fists, which I guess was what he wanted me to do.  
"Ok I will. Thanks!" I jumped up and ran out.

RACHEL  
I walked back to my house thinking about what had just happened. I had called Jesse back and he was on the way to my house. I had told him hat we needed to talk. I couldn't keep the kiss between me and Finn a secret from my boyfriend. I guess I had been walking at a very slow, leisurely pace, because soon I saw Finn running towards me.

"Hey Finn," I tried to act cool, like nothing was wrong.

"Hey Rachel," he responded.

We walked along in silence but it was filled with tension. I guess neither of us knew what was next. We were so close to my house that I could see the lights on. My dads had probably arrived and were waiting for me. I looked at Finn's face, while he stared back at me. My stomach fluttered as I realized that we had stopped walking and were now very close, our chests touching and his face leaning down...

"Rachel!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4_**

**_This was actually part of chapter 3, but something got messed up, so I'm posting this as chapter 4..._**

FINN  
I heard someone calling Rachel's name, but I felt weirdly good being so close to her. Then she pulled away and looked at who had been calling her name.

"Jesse, why are you here?"she asked nervously.

"You said you wanted to talk. Was it about this guy and how you've been spending a lot of time with him?!" He angrily questioned.

"I...," Rachel looked upset.

"Wait, is this Jesse?" I asked, joining the conversation.

Rachel nodded meekly.

I walked toward Jesse. He was shorter so he had to look up at me. He looked confused but still angry and Rachel stood to the side, wondering what was going on. Then I leaned forward and swung my arm. I heard a _crunch_ as my fist made contact with his nose.

RACHEL  
I watched as Finn punched Jesse in the face. Then I saw as blood ran out of Jesse's nose and down his chin. He was shocked, but that quickly wore off as he punched Finn in the stomach. Finn collapsed from the powerful punch and groaned in pain. Jesse took advantage that Finn was down and punched him several times in the face. That snapped me to my senses.

"Jesse, stop!" I yelled, desperately trying to get Jesse to stop.

As I screamed, I heard the door open and saw my dad run out and take in the scene before he quickly pulled Jesse off of Finn.

"What do you boys think you're doing?" He demanded.

Both boys had the sense to look ashamed. I walked inside, got some ice and towels, gave them to both boys and walked back inside, not bothering to say anything to the two idiots outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Rachel's Decision_**

**_There is a song! It is Defying Gravity, because Kurt and Rachel just killed that song in season 1. And there will be some Hummelberry! Too bad we all can't have a friendship like that!_**

RACHEL

The next day, I didn't know how things would go. I got to school late so I wouldn't have to deal with Jesse so early. The whole morning was spent thinking of what would happen with Jesse and Finn. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to do it.

It was finally the last period before lunch. I kept glancing at the clock, I was so impatient for the class to end. When the bell finally rang, I found myself wishing it hadn't. I slowly walked out of the room and to my locker. Kurt was already there, looking at me in an odd way.

"Rachel, what happened?" We hadn't talked since yesterday at lunch. I knew he'd want to know that me and Jesse were going out, but after the kiss with Finn and the fight between them over me, I just felt exhausted. And not at all in the mood to gossip.

"Well, a lot, actually..."

"How about we go to the auditorium and talk? Jesse went out to eat today, so its just us two."

I couldn't stop the tears when I heard that, so I just let them fall.

"Rach," Kurt took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. I was sobbing, so I tried to calm down by taking deep breaths. I smelled Kurt's cologne, so familiar and soothing.

"I'm sorry I'm messing up your designer shirt, Kurt," I mumbled, trying to leave his warm embrace, even though I would rather stay there and hide forever...

"It's okay, Rachel. You're more important to me than a designer shirt. Besides, this shirt is so last year, I don't even know why I'm wearing it." I laughed at Kurt's attempt to make me feel better. We stayed there, him hugging me, and me crying into his shirt. Finally, I felt better and I realized that I had to tell him what had happened.

"Ok Kurt, lets go to the auditorium."

As we walked, I explained the situation to Kurt. He listened without interrupting, except to gasp, or sigh. His attentiveness reminded me of how Finn was always interested in whatever I said. I finally arrived at the end of my story, so I told Kurt what I was planning to do.

"Are you sure about this, Rach? If you love Finn, you should choose him. I'm sure Jesse would understand and you two could still be friends."

"Kurt, I don't know what I feel for Finn, but I think I love Jesse. And I think I should at least try to be with Jesse. I mean, I have waited for him to ask me out for forever."

Kurt sighed. "Just know I'll be here for you."

He pulled me in for another hug. "Thanks Kurt. Love you."

"Love you too. Okay, now I have an idea to get you to forget your boy problems."

I rolled my eyes. "What Kurt? Please don't say a makeover."

"No. Even better. We're going to sing our favorite song. Defying Gravity."

"Oh! This is just what I need. Defying Gravity is my go-to shower song. It's also my ring tone. Thanks Kurt."

"It's fine cause I love this song too."

Rachel:_Something has changed within me,_  
_Something is not the same._  
_I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else's game._

Kurt:_Too late for second-guessing, _  
_Too late to go back to sleep._  
_It's time to trust my instincts,_  
_Close my eyes and leap_

Both:_It's time to try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye I'm_  
_Defying Gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down..._

Rachel_: I'm through accepting limits_  
_'Cause someone says they're so._

Kurt:_Some things I cannot change, _  
_But till I try, I'll never know._

Rachel:_Too long I've been afraid of_

Kurt:_Losing love I guess I've lost._

Both:_Well, if that's love, _  
_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity._  
_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity._  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying Gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down._  
_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity._  
_Kiss me goodbye, _  
_I'm defying gravity._

_I think I'll try_  
_Defying Gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down._  
_Bring me down!_  
_Ahhahhoahh_

* * *

The rest of the day, I felt better because of my talk with Kurt. But after school, I had glee. Jesse never missed glee, he surely wouldn't miss it to avoid me? No, he'd probably be there. And that'd be my chance to make things right.

At glee, I arrived late, on purpose, of course. Mr. Schue was already there, waiting for me so he could begin. Just as he opened his mouth, I interrupted. "Actually, Mr. Schue, I have a song I'd like to sing. And if I could sing it now, that'd be great."

"Uhhh..." seeing that I was so determined to sing at that moment, he decided to agree and go and sit down. Wise choice, Mr. Schue, I thought.

After I told Brad my song, I turned and faced my fellow glee clubbers.

"This song is dedicated to Jesse." I looked sadly at him as I said it.

As the music started, I prepared myself to start singing. I took a breath, but then I heard the door being pushed open.

"Rachel! We have to talk!" I heard the voice and thought that this wasn't going to be easy. Of course not, why would it?

**_I put in a song! It is Glee, after all! I think I'll be putting in a few songs every now and then..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5: The Talk**_

_As the music started, I prepared myself to start singing._  
_I took a breath, but then I heard the door being pushed open._  
_"Rachel! We have to talk!" I heard the voice and thought that this wasn't going to be easy. Of course not, why would it be?_

I turned and my fears were confirmed. Finn was there. Interrupting glee. Interrupting me singing to Jesse, begging for him to forgive me and give us another chance.

"Finn, this is neither the right time nor place for us to talk!"

"We have to Rachel! Before it's too late!"

I turned back to see how Jesse was reacting. He looked at me in disbelief, as if I had brought Finn to glee or as if it was my fault he was here. I could not believe he would even think that! But then I saw him get up and start to leave. I ran to him, holding his arm to keep him from going anywhere.

"Jesse, we need to talk! Please just wait here for me, while I show Finn out." I waited till he nodded, then I turned back to Finn.

As we walked out, I heard everyone start whispering about what was going on with me, Jesse, and Finn. I especially heard Santana's comment since she didn't even bother to lower her voice, "How is it that the dwarf has 2 guys chasing after her? I didn't think there'd be even one guy interested in that blabbermouth." I shook my head, becoming even more annoyed and irritated. I led Finn down the hall, trying to get farther away from the choir room but not too far so if Jesse tried to leave I'd be there to stop him.

"Ok Finn, what is it you need to tell me?" I asked, looking up and into his dark eyes.

"Rachel, I don't have much time left before I have to go. But I don't want to go...Not without you.."

I could not respond to his news. The irritation, annoyance, and everything else I was feeling left, only to be replaced by intense sadness. I would really miss Finn, especially his amazement at the world around us, and how he smiled in that goofy way of his, or how cute he looked when he forgot what we were talking about...

I tried to stop these thoughts, not think about how he had said he'd rather be here with me. and instead ask Finn why he was leaving.

"I have to, I can't stay here."

"So, you're going back to the future?"

"Yeah. The 48 hours I had to come here are more than halfway over."

"Oh." I couldn't think what else to say. I couldn't tell him to stay here, especially since I was still trying to get back with Jesse.

"Ok. Then I'll try to see you later before you leave." I turned back and started walking to Glee. I felt like there was an enormous weight pressing down on my chest, over my heart.

* * *

Back in the choir room, I finally got to perform my I returned, everyone tried to ask me what was going on, but I wouldn't answer. Instead, I stood in the front and waited while Brad started the music. I was surprised that everyone got quiet, especially Santana, but I was thankful and didn't dwell on that subject any longer.

I opened my mouth once more, and this time I actually got to sing.

_Turn around,_

I convinced Noah to sing with me because I doubted that Jesse would sing with me.

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely _  
_And you're never coming around_

I looked at Jesse, trying to see his reaction as I sang my heart out to him.

_Turn around,_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired _  
_Of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turn around,_

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous _  
_That the best of all the years have gone by_  
_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified _  
_And then I see the look in your eyes_

_Turn around bright eyes,_

I watched, surprised, as Jesse sang.

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around bright eyes,_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you'll only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_Cause we'll never be wrong _  
_Together we can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forevers gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
_But now I'm only falling apart_  
_There's nothing I can do - A total eclipse of the heart_  
_Once upon a time there was light in my life_  
_But now there's only love in the dark_  
_Nothing I can say - A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around bright eyes,_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around bright eyes,_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you'll only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_Cause we'll never be wrong together_  
_We can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forevers gonna start tonight_

I barely noticed that the other glee members were leaving the choir room.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

I looked at Jesse as he joined in the last lines.

_But now I'm only falling apart_  
_There's nothing I can do - A total eclipse of the heart_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around, bright eyes_

Jesse had gotten up to leave, but I stepped in front of him and blocked his path. I stared into his green eyes and waited for him to say something, anything.

"Well?" I questioned, impatient but knowing that I had to give him time.

He stared back with a serious expression, "You know that I can't stay mad at you Rach," his face broke into a wide smile. He leaned down to kiss me...

* * *

FINN  
Even after Rachel had left me in the hallway, I still stood there. I didn't know what to do. I kept thinking that it would be great if Rachel actually came back to the future with me. I saw some people walking my way. Instead of walking away with them, I just had to walk back to the room. When I got there, I stood outside the door. Rachel was singing beautifully, but then she stopped and the guy, Jesse, walked up to her. The said some things, then he kissed her. He must really like her too. Of course, she is amazing. But the sight of them kissing kind of made me sad. I couldn't keep standing there, so I left.

The next day, I went back to the school and looked for Rachel. I saw her and she saw me, but she acted as if she didn't want to talk to me. "Rachel, since I only have a few hours left, would you spend them with me?"

"I could spend lunch with you. I said I'd be there to see you off, and I always keep my word. So I'll see you later." She left, and I felt like there was something going on that I didn't understand.

I walked around the school for the rest of the time. When Rachel found me, we walked to the choir room. We talked and had fun playing around. I loved how she laughed at things I said and how she'd raise her eyebrow at me when she didn't believe something I'd said.

Finally the time neared for me to go back to the future. "Ok Rachel. I have to go back."

She looked at me, her face sad. "You can't stay?"

"No. But I'd love it if you could come with me. Then we'd be together and happy."

She shook her head. "I can't."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to her soft, full ones.

Then I pulled back a few inches and held her face in my hands. As I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, I whispered, "Goodbye Rachel." I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead on hers. When I opened them, I was in the future.

**_Ok so I took out some parts. The next chapter is the last!_**

**_And please review and follow me on twitter. ( erika_ jas99)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The End**_

_**It's **__**THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

RACHEL  
After Finn kissed me, he held my face in his hands. We stared into each others eyes until Finn closed his eyes. I closed my eyes, trying to keep the moment for as long as possible. His forehead leaned down on mine. Just that small contact and his hands holding my face gave me chills, but the good kind. This moment just felt so perfect. Then, I realized I no longer felt Finn's hands. I opened my eyes, only to discover that he was gone. I closed my eyes once more, feeling the tears squeezing through my closed eyes and sliding down my cheeks. I clutched my chest, feeling a sadness and an emptiness overwhelm me. I hadn't noticed how much I'd come to love Finn. Yet I had picked Jesse over Finn. What a huge and stupid mistake on my part.

The days passed. I didn't pay much attention to anything. The sadness and pain and longing were still there. I couldn't think of anything but Finn. Jesse knew something was up, but he didn't bother me about it.

FINN  
Time went by, but I didn't care. I missed Rachel so much. I didn't know what would happen next, but I just didn't care. Meeting her had changed me so much. As I talked to my friend and mentor Bob, he noticed how sad I was. He knew of what had happened between me and Rachel, so he tried to help me. But the only thing that could make me feel better was Rachel. He talked about how things could've been different. "Well, they're not. As much as I hate it, this is the way things are," I practically screamed. I just couldn't take it. A few days ago, I hadn't known what love was. Now I did and I had even experienced it. I couldn't go back to living without it, without Rachel.

Bob looked at me. "I think I might have a solution to your problem."

RACHEL  
I was walking through the halls of McKinley High School before school started. As president of many clubs, I'm always busy. But today I was actually feeling happy because I had just finished writing my very own musical. And I felt very proud of it. I was confident that when I made it to Broadway I'd be able to perform my musical for my adoring fans. As more students began to arrive, I started making my way to my locker.

Just as I was turning my lock, I had this feeling that I just had to turn around. I saw Karofsky just as he was about to slushy me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment when I'd feel the cold, sticky drink hit it never came. So, tentatively, I opened my eyes. I saw a guy standing in front of me, drenched in the slushy. "Oh."

He wiped his eyes and stood there, not quite knowing what to do. I realized that he must've taken the slushy for me. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. I put a chair against the sink and told him to sit down and lean back. I washed his face and hair. When I was done, he opened his eyes and just stared at me.I stared back, feeling as if I'd met him before.

"Umm, thanks for taking that slushy for me. I'm Rachel, by the way." I held out my hand and helped him stand up.

"I know," he said, smiling goofily."I'm Finn."

We continued standing there and staring at each other, until he broke the silence.

"Hey, you wanna hang out at lunch? It could be your way of repaying me."

I smiled. " I'd like that."

_**So this is the last chapter! I know I could've made it longer, but I just **_had_** to end it. I'm thinking that since this is my first fanfic, it probably wasn't that good. So later, I might revisit this and rewrite some parts, add in chapters, and make it better. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed me or this story. Please review and don't forget to follow me on twitter! ( erika_ jas99)**_


End file.
